phslibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Odyssey Resources
Resources for researching projects about and involving Homer's epic The Odyssey. General Resources about Ancient Greece and epic literature as a whole. Explore these to find all kinds of information about geography, history, mythology, religion, ancient epics and more! 'WEBSITES' Ancient Greece -- Includes art and architecture, history, geography, mythology, and people. Ancient Greece -- From Cedarville University. Scroll through the many links to topics for everything from mythology and religion, to Ancient greek economics and politics. Ancient Greek Mythology -- More than just stories and myths!! This site looks cumbersome, but check out the headings to find links to everything about Ancient Greece from the geography and politics, to everyday life, religion, and entertainment -- oh, and myths too! Ancient Greeks -- From the BBC, provides links to great resources with lots of pictures. Included is the mythology, art, and daily life of the Greeks and much more. The Ancient Greek World -- Vitrual exhibit from the University of Pennsylvania Museum in Philadelphia. Take a tour of everything from Greeks' daily life and homes through their religion and views on economy. Classical Literature -- Site dedicated to the study and review of ancient literary texts. Use the menu bar on the left to explore the literature of Greece, Rome, and other ancient civilizations organized by author and work. Epic Poetry -- Overview of the genre of epic literature, describing its key characteristics and traditions. Additional links provide information on specific terms used to describe this genre and examples of epics from around the world. Literary Vocabulary -- Alphabetical glossary of thousands of general literary terms. Art and Architecture Resources to the art and architecture of the Ancient Greeks. 'WEBSITES' Ancient Greek Art -- Organized by time period, this site provides links to examples of Ancient Greek art, in all forms, from throughout its history. Architecture, Ancient Greece Art and Culture -- Slideshow presentation that covers many different aspects of Greek Art and Architecture and its influence on Greek and modern culture. Contains over 119 slides with many image examples. Architecture in Ancient Greece -- From the Metropolitan Museum of Art in New York City, this article provides an overview of the architectural style of the Greeks and links to more indepth works and timelines showing the evolution of Greek architecture. Golden Section -- Essay that explains the golden section, also known as the divine proportion and its significance and examples of its use in Greek art and architecture. Greek Architecture -- Overview of the major styles and building types that would be found in Ancient Greece. Some images are also available. Greek Art -- Focuses mainly on sculpture, providing images of various examples from different locations and time periods in Ancient Greek history. Look for links to museum collections for more examples of Ancient Greek art. Images of the Trojan War Myth -- Provides links to images of ancient artwork in the form of vase paintings, mosiacs, sculptures and ruins that depict the people and events of the Trojan War. Perseus Digital Library -- Links to examples of art and architecture from around the ancient world, with a focus on Ancient Greece. Take care to look for art OR architecture to find images of both. Daily Life in Ancient Greece Resources about the daily life and lifestyles of the Ancient Greeks. 'WEBSITES' The Ancient Greek City-State -- Takes you on a "walk" through a typical city-state in Ancient Greece. Greek City-State -- Links that explain various aspects of daily life in Ancient Greece, including travel, law enforcement, and enteratinment. The Greek House -- From the University of Pennsylvania. Take a tour of a typical Greek house to get a taste of everyday life in Ancient Greece. Geography These resources will help you find information about the places and lands references in The Odyssey. 'WEBSITES' About Ancient History -- Links to sites about select city-states in Ancient Greece. Use this as a basic overview to explore the cities indepth. Ancient Greek Cities -- Links directly to sites about the history, culture and geography of several Ancient Greek city-states. Geography of Ancient Greece Slideshare -- Powerpoint presentation abotu Crete and Mycenae. Greek City-States -- Provides links to resources about five Ancient Greek city-states: Athens, Olympia, Sparta, Thebes, and Corinth as well as Troy. Mythology & Religion Resources to the myths and legends of Ancient Greece. Includes both the stories of heroes and the gods. 'WEBSITES' Ancient Greece Mythology -- Check out the Greek gods' family tree and use this to explore the major characteristics of the gods and goddesses. Also includes other figures from Greek mythology. Ancient Greek Gods -- A list of the major Greek gods and their Roman counterparts. Select each for more detailed information about the god or goddess. Encyclopedia of Greek Mythology -- Use the search function or the alphabetical index to explore virtually any topic about or involving Greek myths and stories. Greek Mythology -- A short set of links that you can follow expands quickly to provide a good deal of information on Ancient Greek stories or heroes, gods and goddesses. Greek Mythology -- Links to the major Olympian gods and goddesses, the Titans, minor gods and goddesses, stories, places or myth, and heroes. Theoi Greek Mythology -- Comprehensive site that includes a search feature to explore the stories and myths of Ancient Greece. Includes descriptions of the major firugres and places in mythology as well as beautiful artwork depicting the stories and characters from ancient vase paintings and mosaics. Trojan War Resources to the retelling of the ancient myth as well as interpretations of the myth and information about the actual location and archaeology of the ancient city of Troy. 'WEBSITES' History of the Trojan War -- From Stanford University. Retells the myth along with the major symbols. Links also tell the stories of the women of the myth and bibliographical references for the research. Images of the Trojan War Myth -- Provides links to images of ancient artwork in the form of vase paintings, mosiacs, sculptures and ruins that depict the people and events of the Trojan War. Major Events in the Trojan War -- Provides a chronolgy with articles explaining the Trojan war from its beginnings to the fall of the city of Troy. Timeless Myths: The Trojan War -- Links to articles explaining the origins of the war, the story of The Iliad, and the fall of Troy. Trojan War -- From the History Channel, links to two full videos about the Trojan War. One from Ancient Mysteries searchign for evidence of a real Trojan war, and the second highlighting the Trojan Horse. Was There a Trojan War? -- From ''Archaeology ''magazine, thihs article examines the evidence from the excavations of ancient Troy to determine if there is any fact behind the legend of the Trojan War. Links at the end of the article allow for further exploration of the Trojan ruins.